


Something on your face

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffiest of fluff, for obvious reasons, just pure unadulterated fluff, through riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "You have something on your face" prompt sent by Dearie.Takes place pre-mayoral election and post-Ed-gets-out-of-Arkham.





	Something on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



 

When Oswald came down for breakfast he did not expect to find Edward Nygma, his chief of staff, close friend, and object of his affection, sleeping face-down in his toast. He chuckled fondly, it seemed that even the smartest of people can sleep in their breakfast. Though if Edward had a healthy or more normal sleep schedule he would undoubtedly not be in his current state. He hobbled around the table to where his friend slept.

“Ed?” he shook the man’s shoulder gently, receiving a groggy grumble in return. “Ed? It’s morning.” Ed groaned again. “We’re going to be late, Ed.” the man let out another incoherent grumble, burying his face further in the breakfast plate. “Ed!” this time he jerked awake, sitting straight up. A piece of toast stuck to his face before falling back to the plate leaving a smear of berry preserves in its wake. Oswald couldn’t take it anymore. He laughed and laughed as Ed straightened his glasses and pouted, looking away with a red face. 

“You have something on your face,” Oswald said, grabbing a napkin with a chuckle, he was enjoying this far too much. He wiped the fruit spread from Ed’s still pouting face. “You really should sleep at night, that usually prevents sleeping in your breakfast.” Ed huffed, too embarrassed to make an ample comeback or any for that matter. “Would you like some more toast or do you want to sleep in something else?” Oswald said with a mischievous smirk. Ed’s face only got redder. 

“I’ll have some eggs,” he mumbled. 

Oswald wouldn’t let him forget his little morning nap situation for the rest of the day. He mercilessly teased him through lunch and told him not to fall asleep in his paperwork either. It wasn’t cruel teasing like when he worked at the GCPD or in school, it was friendly and well-meaning. What frustrated Ed the most about it was the fact that Oswald could mock him and still have such a soft gaze. It felt like another way that Oswald was his friend, actually his friend, that he cared, for real. Not like the ‘friend’ Jim had been.  _ Couples also tease each other.  _ Ed cursed his brain, Oswald surely didn’t like him that way. Why would he? They were good friends is all.  _ Friends don’t buy clothes and let you live with them and give you a job.  _ That Ed wasn’t sure about, as far as he knew he was Oswald’s only friend besides his passed parents, maybe this is the only way he knows how to express friendship.  _ That’s a lie and you know it. Remember Jimbo and how he tried to befriend him?  _ Ed did. Maybe Oswald did like him in  _ that  _ way.  _ In the way you like him, you mean.  _ Ed bristled, thinking. If Oswald liked him, maybe the reason he wouldn’t say anything is because he thought that he would be pressuring Ed into something.  _ I am indebted to him…but if he won’t say anything, I’ll have to.  _ In an almost visible lightbulb moment, Ed jerked his head up. He had an idea. 

“Oswald?” he had waited until all the other campaign staff --including the 300 lb gorilla-- had left. It was just him, Oswald, and the maid --what was her name, Olga?-- in the mansion.  

“Yes?”

“I can’t be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one but priceless to two. What am I?” It was a test, Oswald was clever, he could figure out the answer so if he didn’t answer correctly, it would mean that he didn’t like -- _ love-- _ Ed the way Ed did and it would be Oswald trying to let him down easy.

“Worthless to one...priceless to two…” his eyes widened. “Love? What-?” Ed dove in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Now you have something on your face,” Ed said with a small grin. Oswald looked a little dazed before he chuckled, smiling blindingly bright. His icy green eyes were so soft. So fond. 

“I think you missed~” he said with a good-natured smirk pointing to his lips. Ed happily complied. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Dearie! I tried to make it as cute as I could for you since you like your happy endings and fluff! 
> 
> (please comment people, I love feedback)


End file.
